1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with fin shaped structure and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increasing miniaturization of semiconductor devices, it is crucial to maintain the efficiency of miniaturized semiconductor devices in the industry. However, as the size of the field effect transistors (FETs) is continuously shrunk, the development of the planar FETs faces more limitations in the fabricating process thereof. On the other hand, non planar FETs, such as the fin field effect transistor (finFET) have three-dimensional structure, not only capable of increasing the contact to the gate but also improving the controlling of the channel region, such that the non planar FETs have replaced the planar FETs and become the mainstream of the development.
The current method of forming the finFETs is forming a fin structure on a substrate primary, and then forming a gate on the fin structure. The fin structure generally includes the stripe-shaped fin formed by etching the substrate. However, under the requirements of continuous miniaturization, the width of each fin, as well as the pitch between fins have to be shrunk accordingly. Thus, the fabricating process of the finFETs also faces more challenges and limitations. Hence, the semiconductor device and method of forming the same does still not fully meet the demand of the product, and requires further improvement.